


WX-78 May Find This Shocking

by ZekuDoge



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Electrical Play, INCREDIBLY light plot, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, feelings implied but not explicitly stated, is that even a thing?, like non existent, no beta we die we just die, shocking, well maybe light plot, wx gets SHOCKED HARD BABEY, wx is very tsundere, wxson, wxson babey!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekuDoge/pseuds/ZekuDoge
Summary: WX gets shocked. A lot. That's really all there is to it.





	WX-78 May Find This Shocking

**Author's Note:**

> warning: poor writing and bad science
> 
> also yes i know there's the morning star but all i could think of was wilson wrecking wx with it...  
> ......wait.

WX-78 had been quite despondent as of late, Wilson had mused. Spring had finally ended, and along with that, the usage of WX as a quite literal lightning rod. Wilson found it quite curious actually, how the robot so loathed rain and the harmful affect it had on them, but yet went as far as to walk around completely unprotected from the elements in hopes of being struck.

Returning his thoughts to the present, Wilson wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. He might have found spring and it’s constant showers to be dreadful, but the overwhelming heat of the summer was much worse. He was thankful that Willow was such an enthusiast about keeping the endothermic fire stoked.

He focused back on his current project, huddled over the desk between the alchemy engine and science machine. There he had two small rods made of volt goat horns with a golden veneer that would supposedly create an electrical current between them. It wasn’t quite the same, but Wilson had hoped that WX would appreciate the sentiment. Or not, they were known to be incredibly difficult at times.

He stuck his tongue out, completely focused on the electrical doodads he was fastening into the handles of the rods to bring them to life. Finally satisfied he closed the handles off, connecting them with frayed wires before securing them with tape and rubber.

He almost had to stop himself from breaking out into a small jovial dance. Almost. Testing out something new was always one of his top favorite activities, for science of course! He barely thought it through before quickly tapping the tips of the rods together, creating a short zapping sound. He gasped in surprise then quickly quieted himself. He looked behind his back to see if he had disturbed anyone by the fire pit; he only saw Willow and Wolfgang staring back in curiosity before returning to their post dinner conversation. Wilson sighed in relief, then began grinning at the two golden rods. He’d done it!

 _”Eureka.”_  He whispered to himself.

He was careful to keep them from touching as he shuffled off to WX’s tent. Wilson carefully parted the tent flaps, lightly calling out to the robot curled up inside.

“Hey WX-“

“BEGONE MEATBAG.”

“It’s Wilson.”

“MY STATEMENT STILL STANDS.”

Wilson sighed, entering anyway and plopping down next to the automaton, setting the two rods aside. WX turned their head to glare at the scientist with hollow eyes.

“IF IT WERE NOT FOR YOUR USEFULNESS TO ME I WOULD HAVE DECIMATED YOU ON THE SPOT, FLESHLING.”

Wilson smiled, WX had an odd way of showing that they 'cared'. He could tell by the tone of their voice that they didn't mean it. Back when they first became a part of the group, they had hated everyone, and while despite having the rockiest start—how improper it is to ask a robot to show their inner workings!—warmed up to the scientist the quickest as he offered to repair and polish them whenever they needed. After eventually warming up to him and hearing the constant praise of their fellow teammates—nay Maxwell—they began, in their words, 'STARTING TO HATE THESE LIVING MEATBALLS LESS'. Even so, they were still a 'tad' bit difficult, but eventually everyone had accepted it as the norm of their strange community.

Wilson leaned forward, shifting his legs to a more comfortable position.

"I noticed how down you always get after the thunderstorms end," WX made a dismissing sound, "and I wanted to cheer you up."

"SYSTEMS FULLY OPERABLE. PERFORMED SELF POLISHING AFTER DINNER. THERE IS NOTHING FOR YOU TO DO, YOUR HUMAN 'PITY' WILL HAVE NO EFFECT ON ME."

"I-"

"I TAKE THAT BACK, YOU CAN DO SOMETHING—LEAVE ME ALONE." WX said, cutting Wilson off before he could say anything. They flopped back down on the beefalo woolen blankets, crossing their arms and frowned—what Wilson assumed to be pouting—at the empty space in front of them.

"I think someone," Wilson continued on," _really_  needs some cheering up." He grinned lightheartedly at the robot that was now ignoring him, fixated on the ceiling of the tent.

"It took me a few days, but I was finally able to come up with something! See, when you use the science machine to-" WX began fake snoring at the start of a no doubt, long spiel. Wilson chuckled awkwardly before clearing his throat, attempting to get the robot's attention back on him.

"Anyway," The fire coming back into his voice at the chance to show off one of his inventions, "I've created...these!" Wilson brandished the two electrical rods.

"Now I haven't come up with a name for them-! But! When you touch them together, it creates a circuit producing a-" He tapped the two rods together, creating a light ZZT sound, "-shock!"

WX had sat up at the sound, leaning on their left arm and gaping at the scientist before quickly trying to look disinterested.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" They demanded.

"Well, everyone's noticed how you enjoy being shocked during the storms of spring and how you subsequently become depressive once they end as it turns to summer." WX felt their gears heat up in embarrassment, but tried to not let it show.

"AND WHAT OF IT? UNLIKE YOU HUMANS, IT MAKES ME FAR SUPERIOR THAN EVEN MY CURRENT FORM!"

Wilson smiled softly at the flustered robot.

"I'm not trying to imply anything, it was just an observation, but if it's that touchy of a subject I can leave." He said while moving his legs under himself, the two electric rods still clasped in his free hand.

"WAIT—DO NOT GO." WX exclaimed, only hesitating momentarily. They gripped the scientist's elbow, forcing him to sit back down.

"I WOULD HATE FOR YOUR CREATION TO GO TO WASTE. IF YOU WISHED EXPERIMENT ON ME WITH IT, I WOULD NOT PROTEST."

An experiment huh? WX sure knew how to pique Wilson's interest.

"Well when you say it like that..." Wilson's voice shook with excitement. "Just let me know when you're ready."

**_"DO IT."_ **

Wilson fumbled with the rods in surprise, nearly dropping them. Replying with a hasty 'okay' he didn't hesitate placing the two rods against WX's metal chestplate. Both ends of the connection made a large spark and ZAP sound—along with utter garble from WX-78—making Wilson gasp in shock and jerk away.

"Oh god! WX I'm so sorry!" Wilson had begun to panic. WX sat in the same position, stunned and staring ahead blankly. He could hear the gears churning faster in the bot's undercarriage.

Before he could continue to panic any more, WX's hand tightly grabbed his wrist.

**_"DON'T. STOP."_ **

Something in the tone of their voice changed. Wilson wasn't sure what it was but it sent a shiver up his spine. He quickly obliged, timidly hovering the two rods next to WX's bolts causing light robotic garble from them.

"YOU-YOU ARE TOO MUCH OF A COW-COWARD. I CAN TAKE MULTI-PLE LIGHTNING STRIKES WITHOUT PR-PROBLEM." They grabbed his wrists, pulling his hands forward and forcing the electric rods to press against his chest plate. Wilson nearly tumbled forward onto WX before regaining his balance. He flushed at the robot's sounds, what seemed to be gibberish earlier was starting to sound more and more like broken...moans. Wilson looked up towards WX to see them staring back at him with a... _lustful expression?_  Could—Could robots even  _feel_  aroused?  _Well,_  Wilson thinks,  _this calls for more experimentation._  He flushed at the thought, not intending for this to take such a lewd turn. Even so, it was for science after all,  _right?_

Wilson didn't give himself anymore time to dwell on the thought, pulling away from WX to swing his leg to the other side of their body, effectively straddling them. The now lack of contact elicited an unhappy metallic sound from the bot. It was short lived as Wilson immediately pressed the two rods back onto their chest.

 _"AAAAAH!"_  WX shrieked in pleasure, they cracked a smile as their hands let Wilson's wrists loose in favor of gripping at their face and the fluffy blankets below. Wilson leaned forward, barely stopping himself from kissing the robot below him. He couldn't help it, they just looked so divine like this, quivering under him,  _because of him._  He sighed heavily trying to compose himself, he was unsure if they thought there was more to this ~~, to them?,~~  so he didn't want to push it.

He started moving the electrical rods, up, down, and around their body, seeing if it had any affect. And boy, it did. WX squirmed under him, broken and undecipherable mumbles and moans coming from them. As he made his way downward, he could hear their inner mechanisms tumble louder.

"TEMPER-ATURE INCREASING. CON-CONTINUE WHAT YOU ARE DOIN _HAAH-!_ " The rods had made it down to their groin causing them to press upward into them and groan out Wilson's name. Wilson groaned at their exuberant reaction. Not only was it always a treat to hear his name come from them, but he could feel the static from WX up his legs and on his own groin now, making him awkwardly shuffle backward onto the bot's legs for some relief from the strange _~~exciting~~_  feeling.

"Is this okay?" He asked still flustered.

"YES W-WILSON,  _PLEASE DON'T STO-OP._ " They moaned. He flushed deeply at the sound of them moaning his name, that was a new development and he be lying if he said he didn't quite enjoy it. He could see small sparks starting to shoot across their face from the over exposure to electricity. It wasn't long before they started panting heavily, their mechanisms churning loudly.

 _"WILSON!"_  WX pushed their body up onto Wilson's while moaning deeply, reaching their edge. Their grip on the blankets tightened as they shuddered in ecstasy. Soon after they were done, they muttered an "OK YOU CAN STOP NOW." and swatting his hands away due to their over sensitivity. Wilson grinned, pleased with himself as he pulled away to sit beside the automaton once again, noting how his slacks were now uncomfortably tight. He would usually be embarrassed over such a thing but after everything that happened all he felt was want for the bot in front of him.

After a few moments of WX trying to catch their 'breath' they sat up, speaking.

"SYSTEMS RETURNED TO NORMAL. THANK YOU SCIENTIST FLESHLING, I MEAN WILSON. THAT WAS MOST PLEASURABLE AND HAS SATED MY GLOOM." Their mouth turned upward in a smile towards him, making his heart race two times faster.

"I SHALL BE FINE NOW, SYSTEMS POWER DOWN. GOODNIGHT WILSON." They laid down, grabbing the beefalo blanket and flipping the other way with it, emitting snores shortly after. Wilson sat gape mouthed at the robot for several seconds before laughing it off and shifting uncomfortably in his spot.  _Well there goes that._

Was he hoping to get frisky with a robot? Maybe.

Well, now he  _did_  feel embarrassed. Picking himself off the ground, two rods grasped in one hand, he hoped he could make it back to his tent without catching the attention of anyone, flushing in shame at the thought. He stopped at the tent flaps to look back at WX-78.  _Maybe another time?_  He thought, before pushing through the flaps.

**Author's Note:**

> wilson is literally surprised pikachu lmao
> 
> side note: if you enjoyed this please consider checking out my friends wxson series! ❤️ https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295069


End file.
